


Slumber Party

by Alibi28



Category: JO1, Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibi28/pseuds/Alibi28
Summary: 迷你三轮车，没有bgm性感，bmw😿（上个月就被db制裁了，卑微转战）
Relationships: Tsurubo Shion/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 4





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> 迷你三轮车，没有bgm性感，bmw😿（上个月就被db制裁了，卑微转战）

bgm：Slumber Party-Britney Spears

推门看到满地的羽毛和横七竖八歪歪扭扭躺了一地的睡咖的时候川尻莲早应该想到自己这个顽皮的小恋人会做出这种事情。

“莲君怎么才来，派对都结束了。”鹤房汐恩睡衣领口半开，头顶还粘着一片羽毛。

“小鹤不是说找我有重要的事情吗？是什么事情呢？”

“今天是你的生日，所以想让你也来参加派对。。”鹤房汐恩用鼻尖轻蹭着川尻莲的脸颊，弥散在皮肤间的温度变得微妙。

“小鹤，别闹。”川尻莲现在处于一种想生气又气不起来的状态，推掉应酬后西装都没来得及换下就赶到这里赴约，等他的却只有满是睡衣派对余波的一片狼藉。

“我没有闹，”鹤房汐恩颇有怨念地揪住了川尻莲的领带，“只是有点想你了。”

川尻莲虽然比鹤房汐恩大了几岁，但在力气上却完全不是他的对手。一头雾水地被鹤房汐恩推进了大衣柜里，微微颤抖的呼吸声在一片黑暗里变得更加明显。

“小鹤，你这是唔。。”

鹤房汐恩不算很会接吻的类型，即便用心学也还是像小孩偷穿大人衣服一样让人一眼看出端倪。横冲直撞的唇齿扫荡后似乎也发觉自己的粗鲁，鹤房汐恩便转而用一种轻柔的方式舔咬着川尻莲的下唇瓣。他能感受到怀里的人被堵在喉咙口的丝丝喘息，也很享受这种将对方彻底掌控的感觉。

川尻莲的西装外套只有两粒扣，鹤房汐恩毫不费力地解开了。但他对于里头的衬衫就没有了先前解扣子的耐心，单薄布料被撕开的声音充斥着暧昧。

“小鹤。。别。。”

纵然衣柜里一片黑，但鹤房汐恩能想象到川尻莲是什么表情。脸红到耳朵根，眼睛也湿漉漉，分明也很想做但又放不下当哥哥的面子。

“莲君，这样可不行哦。”

鹤房汐恩轻轻抚弄着川尻莲的乳尖，细碎而克制的喘息声在他耳边充当着引爆的导火线。

“嗯。。。。不要。。会被别人听到的。。”

“他们都醉倒了，不会有人听见的，倒是莲君啊，要忠于身体反应哦～”

说罢，鹤房汐恩便顽劣地把手抵在川尻莲的下身。起先只是像恶作剧般抵蹭着，再后来便顺势褪去了川尻莲的西裤，仅隔着一层棉料进行着挑逗与爱抚。

“小鹤。。可以了。。今天就到此为止吧。。”

“不行哦莲君。”

川尻莲越是用猫般的语气拒绝，鹤房汐恩的欲火便更甚三分。用力扯下川尻莲身上唯一的衣物，赤裸滚烫的肌肤带着淡淡的茶味。

“莲君身上的味道很好闻噢。”

“嗯。。。停下。。小鹤。。”

川尻莲完全沉醉的时候是不会叫他“小鹤”的，这一点鹤房汐恩很清楚，他想听到的是从哥哥嘴里发出的那一声温柔与情欲交织的“汐恩”。

指尖传来的黏腻触感让鹤房汐恩忍不住又开始使坏。他将川尻莲压在大衣橱壁上，用吻去一点点吞噬他的哥哥。

“汐恩。。我明天还要上班。。”

“生日礼物，不收不行。”

鹤房汐恩边亲吻边给川尻莲进行润滑扩张，他不明白川尻莲总是这么拘谨的原因，明明川尻莲自己也在享受着，偏搞得像是他鹤房汐恩在强人所难。

“唔。。汐恩。。明天真的还要上班。。放过哥哥吧。。”

“那我轻一点，哥哥。”

鹤房汐恩凑到川尻莲耳边落下这句“哥哥”后不忘轻咬川尻莲的耳垂。在耳边被数倍放大的喘息让川尻莲变得更烫了。

鹤房汐恩摸出事先放在睡衣口袋里的套子，撕开套上之后心里又有些不甘心。他本想在正事开始之前让川尻莲先给自己快活一遭的，但考虑到是川尻莲的生日便不忍心欺负他。

“我会很轻的，哥哥。”

鹤房汐恩对轻重的控制永远只局限在进入的前几分钟，川尻莲呜咽着让他慢点再慢点，鹤房汐恩却只是用吻安抚着。

“呜。。。汐恩。。停下。。”

川尻莲被肆意冲击神经的快感和丝丝痛觉一次次击倒，但不论他怎么挣扎都没办法从鹤房汐恩的钳制里挣脱。

“对不起莲君了，今天也没控制好力度呢，果然需要多加练习。”

“汐恩停下。。。呜。。真的。。要被别人听到了。。”

“莲君不要为了想让我停下来找借口噢。”

鹤房汐恩再次加快了速度，他并不打算放过明天还要上班的川尻莲，既然是生日礼物，那就送力所能及最好的。

川尻莲的理智已被快意吞没了大半，他任凭鹤房汐恩对他的身体发出一阵又一阵的攻势，但又担心自己明天是真的上不了班了。

“莲君看来已经很享受了呢。”

“别说这种话。。嗯。。”

川尻莲的声音的确很好听，语气又软糯又倔，鹤房汐恩忍不住把他抱得更紧了。

“哥哥啊，明天还是请假吧。”


End file.
